High voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, such as laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors, are widely used in applications like automobile industry, display drivers, portable telecommunication devices and medical equipment. The LDMOS transistors are often utilized for high-voltage applications. It is desirable that LDMOS transistors possess a higher breakdown voltage and a lower on-resistance (RON).